Tricks of the Heart
by Sessy Obsessed Rin
Summary: A puddle of blood and Rin's hair ribbon was all Sesshoumaru had found the day of her disapperance but who is this woman following him around several years later and what does Naraku have to do behind all of this. LEMON. I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first story. Hope you will enjoy reading it.The prolouge isn't very long -.-; Sorry if that is displeasing to you but remember that it is just a prolouge so don't judge me just yet! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Prolouge:

"How long has it been Rin..." the dark haired half demon questioned as he paced back and forth. "... Since Sesshoumaru has known you as dead?" He placed his pale hands behind his back and folded them as he turned on his heel and continued his pacing.

Moonlight shown through the single window on the far end of the room, casting dark shadows on his ghostly white face. His very presence made a sullen vibe linger, giving the air a thick, chocking effect.

"Eight years Lord Naraku." a quiet distressing voice replied from below him.

The voice came from a young woman of about fifteen years. You could barely make out her face through the still darkness. She held a cold expressionless coutenence and blank eyes as if you could see right through her.

A smirk stretched across Naraku's lips as a gleam flickered in his blood-like crimson eyes. "And who was kind enough..." He stopped in front of her and placed two slender fingers under her chin, lifting her head to where his eyes met hers. "... to bring you back with my own jewel shard?"

Rin looked downward with her eyes, head still raised by Naraku. "You were, Lord Naraku."

This time he reached forward and whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath hitting the sensitive parts of her ear and neck as he stretched out each syllable of his words.

"And what are you going to do as repayment to your master?"

"Bring him to you, Lord Naraku. Every threat must be elimanated."

He released her head, pulled back, and smirked, pleased with her answer. "Good girl." He turned around and began to leave the room but stopped at the door. Without even looking at Rin, he said with slight amusment in his voice, "Oh and Rin, if you decide to go against my orders or disobey me... I will kill you." With that he walked out.

Rin was now alone and she watched as a cloud covered the moon, leaving her in the darkness.

(Prolouge End)

A/N: Well thats the prolouge. Please don't hate my story just yet . I'll cry! Not really but I'll be sad. o.o


	2. Chapter one

A/N: So this is the actual first chapter of this story, Tricks of the Heart. Trust me when I tell you that it is going to be longer than the prologue although it isn't going to be no ten thousand words. Lol. Hope you enjoy reading this and God Bless you and your family.

kikyou's Killer/ Editor: n.n Yeah I typed it so you better like it. Sorry for any mistakes that you see.

Rin: And don't blame them on me!

kikyou's Killer: -glares- Oh of course! Blame them all on me! Feel welcome to make me feel hurt and pain!

Rin: -smiles- What she said.

kikyou's Killer: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter One

"My Lord has left me again!" the small Imp demon, Jaken, complained audibly as he tumbled through tall weeds and tripped over roots and newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. "Oh! Where could Lord Sesshoumaru have gone off to _this _time!" He questioned loudly to the world as he attempted to force his way through a cluster of thorny bushes that snagged and torn at his clothing.

Jaken had once again been left alone by his lord and master, Sesshoumaru. He tried to be a faithful minion and serve every order obediantlybut lately his only order to follow lately had been "stay Jaken" or "wait here Jaken". He could do much more useful things then wait around! How his master has been so frusterating!

"Ever since that mortal child disappeared he has been leaving me alone like this for days even weeks at a time!" he thought to himself as he picked a thorn from his small two-toedgreen foot.

Jaken had been crushed nine years ago when his lord had took in a young village girl. A human! A filthy, no good mortal! How could he! And to top to off he had been left alone many times to look after the child as a babysitter! He was no babysitter! And oh how bothersome she was! "Lord Jaken, look what a pretty flower!" "Lord Jaken, doesn't the sunshine feel so good?" He could hear her now, remembering her irritating voice and her constant exultant attitude.

"Oh, how I miss her..." Jaken said with a low solemn sigh. It was, after all, better than constantlybeing left alone.

Jaken had now made his way through the bushes. He wiped off a drop of sweat that trickled down his forehead with the back of his hand that only supported three fingers.

"Finally..." he said relived. Then he felt that his feet were no longer on the comfort of the ground. He blinked in bewilderment and looked down to realize that he had foolishly walked over a cliff. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw the ground almost a league away beneath him, coming closer and closer. He attempted to grab onto a nearby limb, but without success, fell to the ground.

_

* * *

_

When Jaken's eyes fluttered open the tranquil sound of running water filled his pointy ears that were a necessity to all Imp's.

"Wh-where am I?" he raised up and looked at his surroundings. In front of him was a small lake surrounded by a muddy shore.

A waterfall to the left of him was the source to the running water that he had heard earlier. He got up, dusted himself off, and curiously looked into the water. It was so limpid that he could clearly see a well-sized, if not obese, trout quickly swim behind a rock. He drifted off watching the rock at which the fish had swam behind, waiting to see what the trout would do next.

"Best not get distrought by fish!" Jaken said to himself in that ,as he came to his senses. He kicked the water, making the fish retreat from behind the rock and swim off elsewhere. "I must find Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken scurried off, breathing heavily, in high hopes to find his wonderful master's whereabouts.

Across the lake a woman watched as the Imp demon hurried off into the forest from where she was well hidden behind a large oak tree.

"So Sesshoumaru is close by..."

_

* * *

_

In a forest not far away wandered the six foot tall, silver haired dog demon, Lord Sesshoumaru. He walked elegantly as if he were floating, his hair as silver as the moon, swayed behind him in a soothing rhythm as he that followed his steps.

For nearly ten years now all he did was wander... for nearly ten years now Rin had been gone from his life. The memory of the day he had first encountered her was still etched in his mind.

It was when his half demon brother, Inuyasha, had mastered the technique windscar with the Tetsaiga. With one lethal blow of his sword Sesshoumaru would have been dead if not for his own sword, Tenseiga, that had protected him. Despite the fact that he did not die, he was still badly injured by the attack and retreated to a forest where rested his battered body against a tree as a safe haven. There he hoped to stay until his injuries were healed.

Then one day, out of the bushes, came a young girl of about seven years. Her scent, he remembered, was like newly born flowers. He hissed, in an attempt to scare her away but she had only jumped, suprised. The girl observed him and left, to return to her village.

The next day she came back with a meal of fish. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts and one of her brown eyes were swelled shut. Sheplaced the plate of fish at his side.

"Where did you get those bruises?" he had asked her without looking at her.

She had only smiled revealing anempty space where atooth had once been. He considered the possibility that she had stolen the fish and had been beaten for her sin by her fellow villagers. She shouldn't have wasted her time. He wasn't going to eat human food so there was no reason for this girl to be punished for her own ignorance. She once again left him and returned to her village.

The next day his injuries had healed dramatically; he was, after all, demon. Jaken, his minion as he liked to call himself, had found him and they were ready to travel elsewhere. He was walking with Jaken close behind through a path in the forest when the fresh metallic scent of human blood began to fill the air.

Then he saw her...

In front of him lay the young village girl that had tried to help him. Deep, fatal cuts covered her body. Her kimono was ripped and torn and her brown eyes were half lidded and blank. She had been killed and by the look of the cuts, the murders had been wolves. At least three had attacked her at once and it looked as if she had been running toward him.

"She had expected that I would protect her." Sesshoumaru had thought to himself as he pulled out Tenseiga from its sheath that rested on hiship. With one slash of his sword he had killed the devils around her and her eyes fluttered open. She was once again alive. With that he had walked away and she followed. Why had he helped a human he did not know. He later learned her name was Rin and they had traveled together for almost a year. Sometimes when she was around a slight smile would form on his face, breaking his stoic expression. Rin had made Sesshoumaru feel quite differently and his heart became less callous.

Then one day she was gone...

Sesshoumaru had been traveling alone that day. An evil aura filled the air and he was curious to see if such an aura was coming from Naraku, a filthy demon who had made a dirty deal with him once in the past as well as try and absorb him but he had not prevailed. He had searched but withany sign of Naraku decided to look for Rin and Jaken.

He had difficulty locating their scents but had finally came across Jaken's. When he found him he was on his knees, face in his brown kimono sleeve, weeping frantically over a small pool of crimson blood, glistening from the sunlight that came through the tree branches. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. He slowly walked toward the blood, his heart pounding in his chest. Jaken turned around quickly as Sesshoumaru's shadow fell over him.

"Please forgive me my lord! I left her for only a minute and now sh-she's gone!" Jaken exclaimed as he cried for mercy at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Please have mercy on me, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the puddle of blood and the red object beside it. It was a hair ribbon that had belonged to Rin. He had not seen Rin since that day. He still pondered these past events, wondering if she was still out there after all these years... or dead; killed by some deranged demon or even Naraku. It was strange, after all, fora demon such as himself, to care about such things. Emotions caused nothing but weakness. Emotions were for humans or people like his dirty half- demon brother, Inuyasha who fell in love with a human woman fifty years ago and payed the price for his mistake.

At that moment a gentle breeze blewpast him, lifting loose strands of his silver hair and rustling the fur on the large boa that lay across his shoulder. The breeze brought a familiar scent with it. He couldn't quite place it and sniffed the air, allowing the fragrance to fill his nostrils. It was flowers. The breeze, mixed with the strong aroma of flowers had swept from the north. Another breeze followed. It was coming from the same direction, renewing the same scent of flowers.

Sesshoumaru walked forward, curious to find the source of the scent. _Why did it smell so familiar?_ He knew this scent from somewhere before. The scent became stronger and more vibrant as he made his way past large oaks and to the end of the forest where he heard the gentle sound os a waterfall beyond a row of lust green trees. He stepped past them to find a lake, the water as transparent and clear as glass. Then he heard light sounds of humming that combined with the trickle of the waterfall, creating a peaceful melody throughout the area. And there she was. A woman setting on a grassy bank across the lake with her feet in the water humming gently to herself. _Rin liked to_ _hum. Did all human woman have such a likeness for this?_ Her long, almond brown hair fell to her waist and rest at the ground. He recognized her humming and her scent from somewhere before. _Who was this woman?_

Then he remembered...

Rin had hummed such a tune during their travels and her scent, like this woman's, smelled like flowers. Rin had been gone for all these years._ Could it really be her?_ _After all these years had she_ _grown into this woman?_

"R-rin..."

But beforethe words could escape his mouth the humming had stopped. He saw that they were now looking at each other, eye to eye.

(End Chapter One)

A/N: WOOT-ness! I finished my first chapter! Sweet huh? Lol. Please review me soon!


	3. Chapter two

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I've had a bit of a writers block. -.-; well, heres the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: To put it simply: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two:

The sun was just rising over the mountains as the dark lord lay on a small white cot in the center of the room. This room that belonged to him was held by the tallest cobblestone tower of the castle. From outside, not one robin hunting for the mornings feast or a single blue jay in search for a nice place to perch would dare fly anywhere near the top of this tower for the demonic aura surrounding the room was strong enough to repel any living creature that came anywhere near.

Occasionally an unfortunate petal of the newly blooming cherry blossom would be blown toward the tower by a gentle spring breeze but would shrivel, making its light pink turn to a dull brown, and disintegrate to mere sand before it even hit the ground below.

But despite this evil aura, the room of Naraku was just as any other. It was almost empty with only one window facing the sunset, the small cot where Naraku slept, and an exquisite wooden table covered with carved artwork that held the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku lay awake between the white satin sheets of his cot as rays of morning sunlight shone through the window behind him, shadowing his face and accenting the lines of his cheek and jaw bones. Naraku shifted and raised up in the small place that was called his bed, his midnight black hair slightly tasseled. The sheet slid down past his waist and rested on the small area below his naval. The light of the sun now tinted the exposed pale skin of his chest and stomach, which, like the rest of his body, was ghastly white.

He threw his legs, covered by navy blue kimono-robe bottoms, over the side of the cot and raised up, leaving his sheets in a messy wrinkled wad, half laying in the floor. He walked like a god, striding elegantly with his hands placed behind his back as the light pitter-patter of his feet on the wooden floor echoed throughout the room. The noise ceased when he stopped at the window and gazed out at the lush, green forest as a gleam flickered in his crimson eyes and a smug grin parted his lips.

The imbecile...

That Foolish idiot...

A demon taking in a poor village orphan only as a disadvantage to himself. What good was the girl to him anyway? Of course a halfbreed such as that wretched nuisance, Inuyasha, was expected to have such compassion for humans but the full blooded demon Sesshoumaru showing such feelings as well? How Pathetic.

Naraku's smirk stretched farther across his face and a crazed look formed in his eyes as he widened them in demented amusement. His voice began to raise as well as the strength of the demonic aura surrounding the room.

Aah, how sweet it was in taking in the young girl and allowing her to journey along in his travels. Not to mention the countless times he had rescued her from being devoured by demons and other dangerous predicaments she had gotten herself into. But unfortunate enough for Sesshoumaru, he had exposed a weakness... a weakness that I could feed upon.

Naraku's voice returned to its original tone and the crazed look that previously was in his eyes had vanished. The aura also weakened to its normal state.

By showing compassion for the human girl he had showed one thing that he cared for... something I could use against him. The plan had been simple enough: Once Rin was left alone, I shape-shifted into Sesshoumaru and killed her. Absolutely slaughter her. I then brought her back to my castle and returned her to life with a Shikon Jewel shard, leading her to believe she owed mer her life and that she should have her revenged on her precious Lord Sesshoumaru who had deceived and betrayed her. Rin had followed my every command since then. The plan was still in progress. With Rin being the only thing that Sesshoumaru cared about, she could easily lure him into a trap.

Still smirking, Naraku turned away from the window and began to walk in the opposite direction.

I will destroy Sesshoumaru...

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood there, separated by the river from this woman that was so much like Rin. He stood completely still, staring into the sparkling almond, brown eyes of the young woman sitting on the river bank. Time stood still and the world seemed to stop until a light breeze blew in from the east, carrying soft, pink cherry blossoms with it. The breeze lifted the womans dark brown hair ans she slowly stood up and took a step back, breaking the silence.

Time returned to normal and he could once again hear the chirping of birds and the rustle of the wind blowing against the leaves of the surrounding oak trees. The woman. With a look of surprise in her expression, cautiously took yet another step back. Her eyes were slightly widened as if Sesshoumaru were going to attack. What is wrong with his woman? Perhaps it is Rin, surprised to see me again. It has been so long...

She stood there a moment frozen; not doing anything, then suddenly she swiftly turned on her heel, her hair swaying to the side, and as if she were suspecting him to chase her. The thump of her feet on the dirt ground became quieter as she ran farther into the woods.

Sesshoumaru, still dumbfounded, but of course not showing it, by what had just taken place did not take action. He stood there alone, gazing off toward the direction the woman had ran. Once he had finally come to the realization that he could have possibly lost Rin for the second time, her walked a few steps forward then took after her. His silver hair and the end of his white, furry boa following after. He went into the deep forest, darkened by the tops of the many trees that greedily soaked in the sunlight for themselves only leaving narrow beams of the sunlight to hit the ground below. He continued running, expecting to run across her any moment.

Where was she? I can run faster than any human, I should have passed her by now. Sesshoumaru searched through the forest but had no luck in finding the girl. The forest, dark with all the trees looking the same, was like a maze and he hadn't even picked up her scent yet.

The sun was lowering over the mountain peaks, illuminating the sky with tints of orange and yellow when Sesshoumaru was finally considering that all this searching was only a waist of time. Perhaps the woman by the river hadn't even been Rin. He stopped searching and stood there, looking around once more in hopes to see her or at least pick up her scent. But when no such things happened, he gave up and walked away. He hadn't felt anything for nearly eight years but right now all he could feel was disappointment. So he took his leave, his hair swaying behind him and the remembrance of the scent of flowers still in his nostrils.

Not far away, hidden behind a cherry tree, stood a young brown haired woman, Rin, wearing a faded red kimono. A gleam of anger flickered in her almond brown eyes.

"That bastard." she whispered between clenched teeth.

She was tense, digging her fingernails into her palm while shaking a little in rage as she got lost in her revengeful thoughts in planning their next encounter.

A/N: Woot! I finished with the second chapter! I know I can't write all that great but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Sorry once again that It took me so long to update. -.-;; I promise to post chapter three soon or at least not wait another three months. Thank you for all of your reviews for the prologue and chapter one. Please review again, it makes me feel special. He he.

Thank you my wonderful... no... fabulous beta kikyous killer. Please read and review her stories because shes awesome and has never killed an endangered species... o.o

I would also like to inform everyone that my friend Megan got her teeth cleaned this month.

Editor/ Beta (kikyous Killer): Megan got her teeth cleaned? o.o Excellent! We're weird so don't mind us unless you're a salad bowl o.O See what I mean? Thank you sessyobsessedrin! You're wonderful too! (but not as much as me...)


	4. Chapter three

**A.N.:** Hee hee n.n;; Sorry. I know I haven't updated in quite a while but I promise that I haven't quit. My bata's computer completely screwed up and I was left with no way to put up chapter three but, thank God, I have finally gotten a computer. Sorry to have kept anyone waiting! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Hah! I do in fact own Inuyasha! Yes, it's all mine. I created every character from Bankotsu to Shippo. With my hands I wrote every scenario and drew everything from Inuyasha's ears to Naraku's pinkie toe. Band of seven? My idea! That episode where some crazy evil mask thing that belongs to Kagome's grandpa comes to life and engulfs innocent citizens? My idea! Screw you all! Inuyashas mine! All mine! (Just kidding -.-;;)

**Chapter Three:**

It was an unpleasantly cold and blustery spring morning despite the glowing orange sun that was still half-hidden behind a large purple shaded mountain. In the distance, on the dew-covered grassy bank of a gently flowing river, the small imp, Jaken, could be seen struggling to keep up with his master whom he had finally found after weeks of almost hopeless search.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you abandoned me yet again!" Jaken exclaimed as he tried to catch up to Sesshoumaru who had seemed to be bluntly ignoring him. How strange his master was acting lately. Jaken would usually receive some sort of response from him, being hit or having to be told to shut his mouth was at least reassuring that his lord even acknowledged his existence. But Lord Sesshoumaru refused to do even that, he just continued walking, staring in front of himself solemnly. Oh how at times he missed Rin being a pest, how she randomly noticed things like a beehive or how a cloud was shaped similar to a bear. She may have only been an annoying child but she was, at the least, company.

Sesshoumaru continued walking unable to get the nagging thought out of the back of his head. He paid no mind to Jaken's displeasure; he couldn't get that woman off of his mind. _"Where could that human woman have gone…whether that was Rin or not how could she have masked her scent?" _Since nearly a week agowhen his strange encounter with that woman occurredmany thoughts to this effect had refused to cease in Sesshoumaru's mind.

Jaken watched as a sudden suspicious expression formed on Sesshoumaru's once somber face. "My Lord, is something the matter?" He asked in yet another feeble attempt to get at least one simple word to escape from Sesshoumaru's mouth. Sesshoumaru, disregarding Jaken once again, continued walking.

Warm tears swelled up in the little imp's discouraged eyes as he hunched his shoulders in attempt to shield an oncoming bitter gush of wind from him. "My lord, why must you ignore me so?" Sesshoumaru stopped and gave Jaken a cold glance and then continued on his way. Indeed it was hardly what anyone would call an act of kindness but to Jaken it was Sesshoumaru's way of giving him a bear hug and a large plate of sweets. Jaken stared at his master with great tears swelled up in his eyes, giving him an expression of watery adoration. "Oh, he must have looked at me for at least two seconds!" Jaken thought to himself, overwhelmed with sheer joy.

As Sesshoumaru continued on his way thoughts continued to swirl in and out of his head. Going through all of the possibilities of who the woman could be with such a scent as hers, he could only think of Rin…but there was something odd about all of this.

"Now, where is that stupid wretch...?" Kagura irritably mumbled to herself as she skimmed the sky in search for that pest of a girl, gliding in her large white aerial feather.

By Naraku's orders Kagura was sent to fetch Rin; his latest and, in Naraku's opinion, most useful minion, especially in his new plot against Sesshoumaru. Kagura on the other hand found her nothing more than a nuisance. The silly girl just sit discarded in Naraku's room, keeping to herself and having nothing to do with anyone else, yet Kagura was ordered to watch over her.

"A _babysitter_? Is that all I'm good for?" Kagura thought in fury as she squinted down toward a large mass of oak trees, hiding the ground below from view.

"_Ughhh!" _She let out a loud sound of annoyance as she swooped downward toward the dark ground hidden below the safety of the trees. It was the fifth time today she had done so and deeply despised searching for her from the sky, much less on foot. "Damn trees…" she mumbled as she jumped from the feather, feet away from the ground and flicked it, making it transform back into a mere hair ornament.

Kagura flinched in anger as the morning dew filled her sandals when her full weight was placed on the ground. She had endured enough today. She had searched for hours, the cold wind was now piercing through her skin, and her now already frozen feet were soaked with even colder water. She clutched her fingers, numb with cold, into two shaking fists until they were white. She looked down, shadowing her eyes with her bangs. _"That stupid little…" _She began through clenched teeth but quickly looked up, taken by surprise by the sudden sound of a twig snapping. There staring at her, half-hidden behind a tree was Rin.

She watched Kagura intently with big blank brown eyes. Her head was tilted to the side and her soft, young facial expression looked almost innocent, maybe even cute. An onlooker taking a first glance at her would probably never guess that she was taking part in an assassination with one of the most evil demons that ever defiled the earth.

"Heh! Well, it's about time!" Kagura snapped as she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Where the hell have you been?"

Rin came out from behind the tree and stood in front of Kagura, staring at her intently as if waiting for something.

"Oh, what do you want now you little brat?" She asked now crossing her arms over her bosom. "Hurry up, its freezing out here…" She added with a slight shiver as a harsh gust of wind blew its way past once again. _"How does this girl stand it?" _She thought as she looked at Rin who wasn't exactly warmly clad, wearing a kimono that rested well above her knees.

Rin's large robin brown eyes darted toward the feather shaped hair decoration that was bound under Kagura's scarlet hair ribbon.

"Wanting to go back already?" Kagura asked in a sarcastic tone of voice. This girl somehow managed to annoy the hell out of her without saying a single word.

Rin let out an impatient sigh and darted her eyes once again to the feather on Kagura's head.

Kagura looked murderous. "Naraku may find you as something special but I see you for what you really are; a filthy _human_ who would be dead without Naraku's charity!" With this said she quickly drew the feather from her hair and flicked it sending whirls of thick pallid wind in all directions. Rin leaped onto the feather and sit with her legs folded beneath her next to Kagura.

Hostility could be sensed from a mile away. "_Humphs_" and sighs could be heard a lot during this particular ride. On the whole way to the castle Kagura continuously cast Rin looks of disgust as if she were a rather large dung beetle that she was forced to fly around. Rin, on the other hand, ignored this and looked around at the white puffy clouds cluelessly.

By the time they had finally gotten there the sun had overcome the mountain and was now shimmering brilliantly in the clear blue sky. The weather was considerably warmer as Kagura landed on the castle grounds.

"Okay," Kagura said with a flick of the feather that shrank a hundred times smaller. "We're here; now make sure to stay out of my face."

She walked away, tucking the feather back into her hair as she went. Rin watched her go back into the castle with her head tilted and followed a while later trying to avoid Kagura as she had wanted. She entered and went straight to the dining area and took a seat at the large square table surrounded be cushions. A wooden bowl full of fruit set in the center of the table of which Rin pulled out a plump fuzzy pink peach. At times it wasn't so bad here at Naraku's castle. She had guaranteed food, shelter, and received all the pleasures of living in a castle…that is as long as she follows Naraku's orders of course. She didn't exactly favor Naraku but she knew that she owed him her life.

Since that day, eight long years ago, when Naraku had brought her back to life, using one of his own precious jewel shards in the process, she had shown nothing but loyalty as well as simple kindness to him. She was but a little girl when she had died; murdered by who she thought was her companion, the great do demon of the western lands, Lord Sesshoumaru. She had been too young and too naïve to realize that one should never trust a demon like Sesshoumaru who could clearly never have any compassion for any human much less some orphaned village girl.

Rin could remember this day like no other. She and Sesshoumaru had been traveling for a little over a year and what Rin thought was the happiest year of her life. It was but another normal summer morning and the sun was shinning brightly in the sky. Sesshoumaru had gone off by himself that day which was not unusual at all; at times Sesshoumaru enjoyed wandering alone without Rin or Jaken. So Rin sit there in the grass, humming to herself and idly picking the petals off of a daisy when a sudden, absolutely unbearable pain shot through the back of her head. She remembered the agonizing burning as well as the feeling of the fresh, warm blood gushing down to the small of her back; if she had screamed she does not remember. She fell back, onto the ground, her head now lying in a warm pool of her own blood and the last thing that she had saw was Sesshoumaru towering over her with his sharp claws raised in the air, now covered in same blood she was lying in. He had _killed_ her.

Rin sighed as she finished up her peach and rose from the table to go outside and dispose of the peelings. She threw them under the shade of an old willow in the garden for any hungry birds that may come across them. She then sat herself down on a wooden bench that was well covered by the shade and surrounded by beautiful flowers of various colors. She liked to sit here often and think to herself, about her revenge against Sesshoumaru, how Naraku had restored her to life, and whether or not it was worth a lifetime of being bound as Naraku's servant. Naraku at times could be cruel but he, unlike Sesshoumaru showed compassion for humans. Naraku had already taken in a human boy, not too older than herself, named Kohaku who was also servant and minion to him. Rin would sometimes play with him and he seemed to enjoy her company, probably because Kagura hardly looked like anyone who would willingly "play" and she couldn't see Kanna jumping rope either…

Rin yawned and stretched. The previous day she had been following around Sesshoumaru and had spent that night in the woods without getting in a wink of sleep. She yawned once more and curled up on the bench letting the sun's warm rays warm her body as a fresh, gentle breeze blew its way past. Her eyelids, feeling very heavy, drooped under the weight and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

The sun was streaming through Naraku's window as he sat up in his bed, wearing his usual attire; a baggy pair of navy blue pants and his chest bare, his long shaggy hair resting unbrushed and wild on his pale shoulders. He arose from the comfort of his covers and elegantly paced to the window with his long slender pale fingers folded behind his back. He gazed out and looked around. At the time the outside world seemed to be uninteresting …then a smirk crossed his face when he saw Rin asleep in the garden. "So innocent, so naïve…" he muttered to himself, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"Wake up you little brat!" Kagura's agitated voice yelled in attempt to awake Rin and by the tone of her voice it didn't sound like the first time she had tried.

Rin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Kagura's voice.

"Naraku wants you in his room." Kagura sighed. "This better not be another one of your little assignments because I'm not coming to find you again…"

Rin blinked in confusion. _ Naraku surely didn't want her to go after_ _Sesshoumaru again; she just had yesterday…_

Despite her puzzlement she arose from the bench in silence and simply yawned, rubbing her eyes. The cool night air filled her lungs and various crickets could be heard chirping around the castle grounds. Half of the silver moon shone brightly in dark sky that was illuminated by countless stars. She left the garden and entered the castle, ignoring the sighs and rude comments from Kagura. She made her way up the many staircases and down the long dark halls until she finally reached the door that was Naraku's. Surprised to see it slightly ajar she peered inside: nothing out of the usual, just Naraku sitting up in his bed, his legs folded under him.

"Come in Rin." Naraku said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

Rin jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice but walked in cautiously . "Yes?" She asked quietly as she stepped into the dark room, only lit by the light of the moon.

A smug grin spread across Naraku's ghastly white face as he looked at Rin with his cold eyes. "Sit with me..."

"Umm…" Rin was quite confused by Naraku's order but refusing wasn't a choice. "Okay." She walked over reluctantly and sat on the blankets beside him.

Naraku reached over a pale bony hand and caressed Rin's cheek lightly. Rin blinked. _What was he doing?_

Rin's confusion must have been obvious because Naraku's smirk grew even wider. "Is it okay if I do this Rin?" He asked now sounding like he was on the point of laughing.

"Um, y-yes." She answered apprehensively, her hands trembling as she gripped onto the blankets. As if she had any choice of saying "no" to Naraku.

His hand left her face and traveled down to her chest where he ran it across her small, undeveloped breasts. Rin gasped as her heart sunk into the deepest pits of her stomach. _No! He couldn't be doing this to me! Please stop, please let this just be some bad joke or something…_ but Naraku joking was as unlikely as Kagura adopting her.

Naraku groped them for a bit and then raised his hands to the top of her kimono where he began slipping it down past her shoulder blades. Rin breathed heavily and was trembling with immense fear. "W-what are you doing?" she asked with her voice shaking, hoping with all her heart that asking this would somehow help more than just letting him do it.

"Whatever I want. Remember Rin, I restored your life and you promised to serve me." A shrill, cruel laugh escaped from Naraku's lips and filled Rin's head which was, at this point, dizzy.

A few tears escaped her eyes as Naraku had fully pulled her kimono down past her now completely visible breasts. In the back of her head she couldn't help but wish that Lord Sesshoumaru would come to save her.

A cool breeze lifted several strands of Sesshoumaru's silver hair. The half-moon and the stars lit the way as he and Jaken traveled through the night.

"Ahh," Jaken sighed. "The night air feels good doesn't it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Despite the calmness of the still night, there was something wrong about the vibe of it all... They walked a little way further when a scent that Sesshoumaru had been expecting filled his nostrils; the scent of Naraku.

**(Chapter Three) End**

**A.N.: **There it was; my longest chapter yet! . 2,777 words and it continues to grow as I write this last A.N. I'm hoping to get the fourth chapter written soon and I am once again sorry for not updating for a long time. n.n


End file.
